


Santiago Style

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pregnant. Nice. Means you had sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santiago Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfiitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote the tags on this post (http://youremorethanthatjemma.tumblr.com/post/105028601745/these-two-are-going-to-be-parents-someday), Sarah (amysantiagoss) added them, and Jess (leopolds) pushed me to actually write it.

Amy proudly types the last word of her speech with a flourish, sitting back and admiring her work.

This has been the hardest speech to a person she’s ever had to write, and she’s put more work into it than any other, because this is to _Jake_. And it’s way more important than any breakup speech she’s ever come up with.

She finds him out in the living room of their apartment, half-asleep in front of the TV playing a special on Taylor Swift. “Jake?” she calls, and he jerks awake, limbs and blankets flying everywhere, before he finally flops onto the floor and pops up.

“Hey Ames!” he says brightly. Then he catches sight of the stack of printed pages in her hand, and his face falls. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, no, not wrong.”

“It looks like you wrote a speech, that can’t be good.”

He looks so wounded and afraid that Amy blurts out, “I’m pregnant.” Then she squeezes her eyes shut. “Oh, I wasn’t supposed to say that yet! I had the speech, and it was all planned out, and it was perfect, and—”

She’s cut off by Jake picking her up and spinning her around. “Jake!” she squeals out of surprise, and he puts her back down and kisses her.

When they break apart, he’s got a huge, goofy grin on his face. “So, pregnant, huh. Nice. Means you had _sex_.”

Amy rolls her eyes with an affectionate smile. “Damn right.”

“Seriously, like there’s a baby in there. Our baby. That’s gonna come out of you.”

“Yes, Jake, that’s how it works.”

The grin hasn’t faded in the slightest and he curiously plucks the script out of her hand. “Eighteen pages. Front and back!” he counts out, impressed. “Santiago style!”

“I’m teaching it to the kid,” she informs him proudly.

“Fine, but the next one’s taking after me.”

She laughs and tugs on his hand towards their bedroom.

“Ohhhhhhhh! Practicing Santiago Style in bed, I like it!”


End file.
